


The Book of Kells

by Fluterbev



Series: The Irish Saga [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ireland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Irish Saga. Jim luxuriates in the sensuality of his gift when he immerses himself in an ancient piece of Irish art: The Chi Rho page of The Book of Kells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Kells

**Author's Note:**

> A 100 word drabble written on the third anniversary of my first ever posted story, as a gift for everyone who has made _The Sentinel_ fandom such a fabulous place for me to play. More information on The Book of Kells [ can be found here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Book_of_Kells).
> 
> Thanks to Mishale for the fabulous graphic, and to PatK for the German translation of this drabble, which can be found on Mishale's site [here](http://sentinel.mishale.net/bookkell.htm).

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

The path gleamed; shimmering, inviting.

Drawn along inexorably as it circled around, another path beckoned, so he detoured. Golden, this one. Curved; ridged with burgundy. And there - another detour, the rich, deep redness calling him, leading him into the midst of golden spirals, circling over and under, interwoven…

“What do you see?” Blair’s voice was breathless with awe.

How could he describe it? This had once been called the work of angels, because no mortal had been thought capable of creating such a miracle.

Jim turned, to look at another miracle. “Connection,” he answered. “Eternity.”

A kiss sealed the knot.

 

 

 

  
****  
  



End file.
